


Moonlight Or Sunshine

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Heart-to-Heart, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Luna was Noctis' first big love. But she disappeared without a trace eight years ago.Time has passed and Noctis has fallen in love with his cute best friend. Noctis and Prompto have been a couple since highschool and both are happy in their relationship.But suddenly Luna is back.Who will Noctis choose?His first big love or his new deep love?
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Moonlight Or Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> A story that is all about feelings and the recognition of which love is more important.

At this moment, Noctis believed that his whole world would stop. It would just stop spinning. They would all freeze as they stood.

"Luna ..."

His voice was trembling.

Pure unbelief spoke from Noctis’ voice. He had thought that he would never see Luna again. In fact, he had been sure. Since Niflheim had taken Lunafreya over eight years ago, he had never been able to see her again. Or more precisely, no one had ever seen Luna again.

The prince's heart beat so fast and at the same time he had the feeling that he could no longer breathe.

There she stood before him. No longer the sweet girl from the past who stole his first kiss and who had taken his heart by storm. No. There stood a beautiful woman in a long white dress.

She was breathtakingly beautiful.

Luna had soft, fine tears of happiness in her eyes. Her smile shone like the glow of the moon itself.

"Noctis. All I wanted was to see you again. I'm so glad I was granted this special wish."

The prince could only look at her. It was as if his body had turned to stone. It was so unreal.

They were in the middle of Insomnia. In a quiet park under the large stone statue of Somnus, the first king of Lucis. Ignis and Gladio stood behind him. Noctis didn't have to turn to know that they were as speechless as they was.

"Ignis, Gladio. I am so glad to see you are still at Noctis’ side. After all these years you have looked after him so well and I am so grateful to you."

Her voice was gentle and every word spoke of genuine gratitude. Gladio didn't seem to find an answer, and Ignis adjusted his glasses before saying in a calm voice:

"Lady Lunafreya, it is such a pleasure to see you well and alive."

Then it came. A smile pulled the black haired lips as he felt tears in his eyes as well.

"Luna, you are alive...!"

Finally his feet moved forward. Towards Luna. It all seemed to him like a dream. The missing oracle. Right in the heart of Insomnia. It was unbelievable.

Noctis felt all the affection for his childhood friend coming up in him. That deep friendship, those old feelings and his first love. The first time he had discovered true love for someone important to him.

Slowly his steps went towards Luna. It was kinda as if Noctis was afraid if he moved too quickly, she would disappear before his eyes. The wind blew her hair back so beautifully that she looked like a goddess herself.

"Yes. It was hard, Noctis. But all I wanted to do before my possible end was to see you again."

Her words made no sense to Noctis, but they didn't have to. Nothing just had to make sense. The main thing was that she was there. His Luna.

They had just wanted to leave. It was so lucky that Luna had caught them, they just wanted to wait for...

Suddenly Noctis stopped. He stopped dead on the ground and the smile faded from his face. He blinked at the blonde woman as if suddenly he didn't know what to do.

"Noctis, it's all right. I'm really me."

Luna spoke her words with a smile, as if she thought she understood his reaction. But he didn't think Ardyn wanted to fool him with an illusion. Not here, not now. But another blonde head emerged behind Luna.

He passed her as if Luna was nothing special. As if she were any citizen of Insomnias. No, it wasn't like that. Prompto ignored Luna, because he was only looking at him. His eyes only looked at Noctis as if he didn't see anything else in the world.

"Dude, I know! I'm late! I'm really sorry! But the memory card for my camera was full and I really couldn't leave the house like that! You know me!"

Prompto laughed. He laughed like the sun itself when he walked towards Noctis. He kissed the corner of his mouth briefly in greeting, as he had done hundreds of times, before taking his hand. He held his hand gently and warmly.

"But now I'm here."

The blonde smiled. He smiled so beautifully. Gods, he loved that warm smile so much. It always made his knees weak.

Noctis felt that he wanted to die here and now.

He looked at Prompto in unbelieve and then looked back at Luna. His first big love. Her face showed surprise. No, she looked rather shocked. And she stared down at their hands that were holding together.

Noctis knew it was the wrong reaction.

But when he saw that hurt, aching look on Luna's face, he shook off Prompto's hand. He regretted the moment he did it. Whereupon it was Prompto who winced slightly and looked at him in confusion.

"Noct?"

Only then did Prompto seem to have eyes again for something other than Noctis himself. He looked briefly at Ignis and Gladios' equally perplexed reactions before following Noctis’ look ahead. Finally, he looked at Luna. But of course Prompto didn't recognize Luna. He didn't know her. When he met his best friend, the blonde woman had been missing for many years. Nobody had seen her and everyone assumed that she was dead.

Prompto looked at her in confusion.

"Prompto, this is Luna."

Noctis’ words were quiet. He couldn't describe what he was feeling at that moment. Actually, it was just unbelief. Everything about this situation seemed absolutely impossible. Still, they were here.

"THE Lady Lunafreya?!"

Normally Noctis would have laughed at this cute reaction. About the unbelief in the voice of his best friend and almost excitement to get to know the oracle.

Prompto was so cute.

But then Noctis saw something on Prompto's face that made his own heart incredibly heavy. Anxiety. The hidden fear that Prompto had probably always carried in his heart. Because Noctis had always been honest with the blonde. So he had told him, he had never stopped loving Luna. How could he ever have forgotten his first big love? Especially after he could never say goodbye to her. Even if he still loved Prompto with his whole heart of course!

"...Oh."

The blonde's voice was very quiet and he took a small step back from Noctis. Not much, but the black haired heart broke at this reaction. He knew Prompto only did this because he had previously shaken off his hand.

The blonde now feared that he was no longer entitled to have Noctis. But that was not true, that was not true...! At least that's what Noctis thought. They belonged together! They have been together for so long!

It hurt him to see that look in Prompto's eyes. But still Noctis couldn't do anything. Not if he looked into Luna's beautiful face the next moment. In those clever eyes that understood him so much.

"Luna, that's Prompto. My boyfriend."

Of course, Luna had already thought that. After all, not everyone would just kiss him on the mouth.

The oracle smiled at Prompto. The pain was still in her eyes, but her smile was honest and warm. That's why Noctis admired her so much. Even in such a situation, she kept her composure.

She came up to them both and Prompto looked as insecure and lost as on the day Noctis had held him by the hand for the first time and led him to the palace to introduce to everyone as his boyfriend. It was as if Prompto had lost his role just because Luna was there.

Noctis didn't want that! He really didn't want that!

He and Prompto had already met in high school and he loved him since then. There was nobody he loved more than Prompto!

Except maybe...?

To his surprise, Luna didn't greet him, but took Prompto's hands in her own. The oracle's warm hands held his.

The prince saw Prompto hold his breath and look up at Luna with wide eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you for being with Noctis and taking care of him."

What beautiful words. Luna had always said the right words.

Prompto smiled. He smiled just like the blonde woman, but to Noctis’ horror he saw tears on the freckled face. He had never seen his boyfriend smile so sad.

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot of great things about you."

His words were also warmly sad before he took one hand out of Lunas and covered his eyes with the back of his arm. As if he was ashamed of his tears. Ironically, the arm with the bracelet on it. Noctis knew so well that Prompto was still unable to cope with the knowledge of what the code on his wrist meant.

At that moment, Luna and Prompto understood something that Noctis could not understand in shock. Neither could he decide which of the two he wanted to hug or greet.

Because Luna and Prompto couldn't both be at Noctis’ side in the same way.

He would have to decide in the end.

For the beautiful moonlight of his past or the bright sunshine of his present.

For his old love or his new love.

For Luna or Prompto.


End file.
